Jack Smith
Jack Smith is Stan Smith's father. For most of his life, Stan believed his father to be a top secret agent in "The Scarlet Alliance". In reality, he was a jewel thief. After the man Stan paid to pretend to be his father died, his real father dropped in on the family, literally, jumping from a helicopter while the family was at the funeral of "Grandpa" Smith. Roger developed a "boy crush" on Jack but the other family members were wary of him. In "Con Heir", Jack returns to Stan's life, taking him out to a gun range. Jack talks Stan into joining him for a mission to, supposedly, stop terrorist activity. When they arrive at the National Gallery of Art Stan realizes that they are actually on a jewel heist. Jack carries around a suitcase with a fake mustache inside, which he is known to wear as a disguise. It was said that Jack Smith had spent 20–40 years in prison and had been in prison in "Jack's Back", besides being in prison since Stan's childhood it had been believed he was in hiding. Jack is worried about going back to prison in "Con Heir" saying that to Stan "Do you know what they do to my eye socket in there?" Personality At first, Jack appeared to be a selfish and greedy man who cared more about wealth and power than his own family. He had a tendency to steal from family members or frame them for crimes that he committed. Jack was a skilled liar who would even lie to his relatives to make him seem like a better person than he actually was. However Jack also had a softer side and when he realized that Steve saw him as a greater role model than Stan he turned himself in to the police, telling Steve in "Jack's Back" that he'd never been a good father to Stan but he wanted Stan to be a good father to Steve. However when Stan tried to hug him, he kicked him and then explained that he had to put on an air of dominance or the people in prison would "eat him alive". Jack also ruffled Steve's hair affectionately just before being sent to prison and fixed Stan's old bike before he and Steve went on the run, showing that he did feel some affection for family members. Francine recounts the story of Stan's father leaving him in a flashback in "Oedipal Panties". Stan discusses his parents break up with Steve while posing as a bully in "Bully for Steve". He is also shown in a flashback leaving in "Stan's Best Friend". To keep Takin' Care of Business from returning Stan's memory in "The Boring Identity", Francine makes up a story that his father was raped to that song to keep him from listening to it. When Steve misbehaves in "Minstrel Krampus", his grandfather Jack tells the story of how, as a boy growing up in Lower Berchtesgaden in Southern Bavaria, he captured the legendary Krampus, Santa Claus' sidekick that punishes naughty children. Tired of Steve's brattiness, Stan allows the Krampus to go free but he kidnaps Steve and demands Jack be brought to him. But when Stan uses his CIA connections to free Jack, he instead flees, leaving Stan and Roger to try to make a deal with Santa who still bears a grudge after the events in "For Whom the Sleigh Bell Tolls" but is willing to go along in order to kill the Krampus. Meanwhile, Steve discover that the Krampus only punishes children because he loves them and tries to set them straight and bonds with him, just as Stan and Santa arrive and Santa kills the Krampus before turning the gun on Stan. Jack, who has had a change of heart, takes the bullet meant for Stan. As Santa flees, Jack's and the Krampus' blood intermingle, transforming Jack into the new Krampus. When Steve turns the tables on Stan and traps him in the CIA hologramdeck in "I Ain’t No Holodeck Boy", he has Stan relive some of his childhood including times before his father left him. Similar Heroes *Big Boss (Metal Gear series) *Bardock (Dragon Ball series) *James Woods (Family Guy series) *Monkey D. Dragon (One Piece series) *Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars series) *Nick Fury Navigation Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Honorable Category:Nurturer Category:American Dad Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Male Category:On & Off Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Thieves Category:Tricksters Category:Revived Category:Traitor Category:Anti Hero Category:Egomaniacs Category:Antagonists Category:False Antagonist Category:Demons Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Hybrids Category:Parents Category:Paranormal Category:Strategists Category:Insecure Category:Chaotic Good Category:Martyr Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Benevolent Rulers